


Hey...Are We Going To Left Karasuno?

by secretidentityX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretidentityX/pseuds/secretidentityX
Summary: It's only a little exposure for the story...comment me if you want me to continue this story





	

'Ah, it's raining'. He thought stretching his hand to feel the rain. His hand now became wet and he said.  
"Cold".  
"Hinata what are you doing?" Kageyama said coming from behind  
."Nothing...Kageyama".  
"What".  
"...I'm going to Australia". Kageyama look at him calmly.  
"A scout came to my house yesterday, and he want me to play volleyball there".  
"For how long?".  
"I don't know.".  
After a long silence Kageyama open his mouth again to speak. "I'm happy for you".  
'Huh' Hinata look at Kageyama smiling face.  
"Why are you smiling? Do you happy that I'll leave?!". Hot tears fall down on his cheeks.  
"No no no it's not like that".Kageyama wipe the tear on Hinata cheeks.  
"Then why?!!" "I don't know I'm just...happy for you, you deserve it. After all, you did a great job at national." "You are the one that should go there, not me" "Yeah you're right" "This is the worst" Hinata said that and run away as fast as he can to where he left his bicycle. Kageyama didn't budge to ran after Hinata.


End file.
